Resisting You For Years
by Theophaneia
Summary: Hello, Lily Evans here. Follow me in the story of a life-time. Filled with humor, stupid mistakes on my part, humiliating conversations, and awkward moments, this is the story of how I survived one of the longest phases of my life.
1. Lily Evans, Star Nerd

Hello, there. My name is Lily Evans, and if you go to Hogwarts as I do, I take it you know who I am. Several people do, and I'm not saying that in an overly conceited manner. I mean it by the fact that most everyone believes I'm a suck up, a teacher's pet, the nerd. While I don't disagree with some of these beliefs, I don't completely agree either. It's not the fact that I like sweetening a teacher's regards for myself more so than that I want to play to the best of my ability. I like both equally.

First of all, I don't want to come off as a stuck up, snobby brat. I like being on the good list for teachers, and the way I come to that is by working hard and complying to the teachers' requests. I don't suck up on purpose, regardless of what everyone else says. Don't listen to them; they don't know what they're talking about. Please.

Secondly, I try my best, and that's that. Does that necessarily mean I'm a nerd? No! And don't you even begin to think that. I want a bright future for myself, so I work hard to achieve one. Effort does not equal nerd. Memorize that.

Thirdly, while I did mention I'm known to most of the population at Hogwarts, I never said it was a good thing. What am I talking about, you ask? How could that be possible? You're shocked, I know. The answer is simple: I'm not popular. I don't follow the latest trends. I don't wear layers and layers of dusty make up. And I don't, nor will I ever succumb to the pressures of shameless flirtation. Oh, and apparently I'm a geek. That probably doesn't help.

My closest friends have constantly pestered me to get a new wardrobe, but what's the point in that? We're just going to cover up the hours we put into finding the outfits by wearing a long, unflattering cloak over it. Last I checked, there was nothing wrong with jeans and a tee. But of course, I'm "horribly outdated and probably mistook this era with that of the cave men." Quoted from a dear friend of mine.

As for the flirtation problem, I can't bring myself to do it. And while everyone else in the world is, I'm the only person not into the apparent hobby. Sucks, doesn't it?

Oh, look at that. I've just about given a whole autobiography about myself, fine points and all. There's just one small thing I seemed to have left out, but really, I don't want to get into the details of this minor, minor problem.

Well, all right. You've convinced me.

Just to review all the important facts: I'm known. I'm not popular. I'm a geek. Got it all written down and memorized? Good. I commend you.

The biggest problem with being… unpopular, if you will, is that I'm not liked by the people I'd like to be liked by. Err, rephrase. There are too many things going on in this head of mine that several things get jumbled up. Excuse this unfortunate turn in events. Ooh, plot twist! I bet you didn't see that coming.

Anyway, I'll be frank. No more beating around the bush. I like this guy in my year, and well, being put in the situation that I'm in, he doesn't like me back. Okay, well I can't necessarily say that. It's more the fact that he doesn't know who I am, than him not liking me.

I over exaggerate. I mean, we know each other, we've talked a bit, but he really has never given me the time of day. The furthest our relationship has progressed is from being Potions partners, and even then we barely communicated. He probably figured I'd do all the work, which I'm ashamed to say I did. I couldn't help it, but we'd fail if I didn't do anything. That doesn't make me more of a nerd, does it?

Like I said, we're not exactly on the best terms. Then again, we're not on any terms, so I have nothing to worry about with him _not _liking me. He doesn't know me well enough to have anything against me.

Let me explain more clearly and to the point. Our relationship is still in the baby-steps phase. All he probably sees me as at the moment is "the girl who does his Potions work for him." Damn that class.

I've liked this guy for maybe a year or two. Same difference really—three hundred and sixty-five days to seven hundred-thirty. Either way, I still like him.

Unlike all the other girls in this school, I don't live for romance. My life does not revolve around guys. It's quite unfortunate, really. Therefore, I have this philosophy for the whole crush-on-guy problem. I live by this philosophy; it's the only thing that gets me through the fact that there's probably no guy out there who thinks of me as more than just Lily Evans, star nerd. What is this oh-so-brilliant philosophy, you wonder?

Well, I've lived seventeen lovely years without a guy by my side. I figure, why does that have to change now? I could just live a long successful life, fighting for woman's rights. That sounds like a well-lived life, doesn't it?

Wrong. I tricked you. My actual philosophy is that I'm going through a phase in which I like this guy. We all grow through phases. I'll grow out of this one. Hell to it if I don't.

So, there it is. I'm really not going after this guy. I'll be damned if I actually start liking him more. I wouldn't be able to handle that, what with all the great experience I've managed to collect through the years. I'll grow out of this irritating phase just as I did others. Hurrah to confidence and determination!

At this point, I've practically revealed my whole life to you. Thanks for listening, really, but I'm beginning to think I'm about to get some freaky stalkers. Stalkers be gone!

And I did realize I left out one fine piece of information out of this whole ordeal. His name. But why mention his name when I'm going to fly past this phase like no other? It's not like I'm going to be in contact with him. Forgetting him? Easy.

Unless he's heading straight in my direction! Why the fates decided to stick us both in the same hall at such a freaking early hour is beyond me.

Okay, Lily. Breathe. Don't pay any attention to the fact that your heart is beating a hundred times faster than is healthy. Ignore his wandering gaze. Take no notice to him walking ever the closer. Just keep walking yourself, and you'll be fine.

No, don't look at him. I subconsciously hold my breath. That isn't too healthy I suppose. If he stopped and followed me, I'd probably run out of breath and die. It's a good thing he would never think of doing that then.

Almost past him when—

"Evans," he acknowledged me with a nod.

Bloody hell. James Potter just said my name.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, everyone! This here is my first attempt at a short story, so I hope you liked the first chapter. This is also in response to Emerald Girl's Title-Genre challenge on hpff. Any feedback, criticism, and comments are welcome and encouraged. What were some of your favorite quotes? Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Bumping Into Someone Twice

I stared at her with my brow raised. Who responded like that? It's not like I had said anything wrong. _Evans_. That's a perfectly respectable greeting for somebody I rarely speak to. I wanted to be polite and not just walk past her. So I thought I'd say something and what happens when I do? She looks at me like that. You'd think I was a walking pig who just talked.

At the moment, she's looking at me like I'm the aforementioned pig. I feel bad for the poor pig who can actually walk and talk. It probably gets a lot of weird looks like the one Evans is giving me right now. Anyway, like I was saying, she's staring rather rudely. Mouth gaped, eyes wide. I can almost imagine the slight drool escaping from her mouth, except she's not drooling and I'm just imagining it.

Maybe I should say something. I really don't know what the correct way to react would be though, seeing as this doesn't really happen often.

"Ahem." I hope she heard that.

And the staring continues. She obviously didn't hear my sorry excuse for a cough. Clearly she isn't up to responding to me any time soon and I really don't have all the time in the world. Does she expect me to stay there all day? I think not.

With one last look her strange expression, I strolled down the hallway on the seventh floor, having just left the Gryffindor Tower. It was getting late, almost past curfew. I had no idea what Evans would be doing out at this time. I expect she's the type of person who'd be in bed two hours before curfew just to avoid getting in trouble all together. I know it. We all know it. I bet she even knows it too. However, I had a purpose at this time at night—the kitchens. I needed an after-dinner meal. I'm a growing boy, you know?

Walking down the hall, I past several paintings, including that of Barnabas the Barmy. Unknown to the majority of Hogwarts, that painting sits straight across to a special room. What's the room called? Yeah, like you can trick me into saying. It's a secret, where all the secret things happen. I doubt many people know, although I did catch Sirius in there once. That was a long time ago, back when I didn't even know he found out about this room. I still don't know what he was doing.

The walk to the kitchens was long and tedious. It was like walking past all the paintings in the world stuffed into one castle. Painting after painting after another painting after painting, then a door, then another painting. I don't remember why I didn't take a shortcut. Evans threw me off and made me forget. Damn.

What is up with this? I've never talked to Evans, give or take being partnered a few times in Potions, and now I'm thinking about her consecutively on one trip to the kitchens. Her rude expression in response to my brilliant greeting must have done something to my brain. If it's a serious problem I'll have to sue.

Soon enough, I reached the kitchen painting, tickled the pair, and opened the doorway into a haven of delicious Hogwarts foods. Now, I'll be able to relax.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I grouchily woke up to the sound of Sirius's alarm. I honestly don't know why the guy has one when it obviously doesn't work in waking him up, nor does it wake anybody else in the room. Thus it kept beeping until it woke me. And I don't know why he set the alarm to _seven_ in the morning. What kind of crazy person wakes up that early? Not Sirius.

As Sirius slept his way through the morning, I walked to the bathroom to freshen up. I don't want bad breath and bed hair, do I? And it's not like I _need_ to wake Sirius up. It's a weekend, and even if it were a school day, he'd prefer to sleep in rather than go to class. I'd be doing him a favor. It's like compiling all his birthday presents into letting him skip class to sleep. Happy birthday, Padfoot.

Stepping out of the restroom five minutes later, I found a horrible, ugly sight. I don't know why I didn't see this before. The room. It was a complete and utter mess. Random clothes of whose owner was indistinguishable lay scattered throughout the room, on top of lamps, under beds, stuffed inside overly stuffed drawers. Sirius's fault. How I even got to the bathroom without tripping is beyond me.

Slowly but surely making my wait to the door, I grabbed my book bag and escaped from the room of terror into an empty common room. Figures. Like I said, nobody wakes up at this time. So, lonely as I was, I ambled to the portrait hole and climbed through. I minus well get some good food in this stomach of mine before class starts in _two hours_.

Yet again, I found myself walking past a billion paintings. One after the other like a continuous parade of dead people preserved in artificial coloring. Or are these _people_ fictitious and haven't been alive at one point? Were they just created? Or are they really people who have died… Note to self, ask Remus about this. He'd know.

The corridors were nearly empty, save for the couple of random students that passed by. I guess people _do_ wake up at this time. I'll have to interview those people later for more information on why they do such a thing.

I reached the Great Hall, ready to open the doors to eat a scrumptious breakfast. Like I expected, it was pretty much empty, give or take a few Ravenclaws. It was slightly dark seeing as the sun hadn't risen in the sky yet. The whole mood of the Great Hall at this time in the morning seemed a bit eerie, but not for me, no sir. I've seen much scarier than this, of course. I'm not scared at all.

I took a seat at a bench by myself and started piling different types of breakfast foods onto my plate. I had a highly satisfying pile of muffins, bacon, and eggs when I realized I really couldn't eat that much food. I shrugged. Since when did I refuse a challenge? Sadly, I bet to myself that I could finish this plate of food. There's not much I can lose from this bet. Or win, really.

I took my sweet time eating breakfast. Literally, the muffins were really sweet, not that I'm complaining. Soon enough, and several muffins later, people started piling in! Actual people! It felt like I hadn't seen one since… this morning. And technically, those Ravenclaws didn't count since we never communicated. It was like they weren't even there. Talk about boring!

About an hour and a half of waiting, chatting with random Gryffindors I barely ever talked to, and eating until my stomach nearly exploded, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the Great Hall. And it was about time, too. The three of them sat down and I told them about my unexciting morning as they all happily ate, Sirius a bit too happy. I suppose it was because I let him sleep so long. The baby.

Anyway, after fifteen minutes, we all headed to double Potions. If we had waited any longer we would have been late seeing as they all took _so_ long to wake up and get ready. And on the way to the dungeons, we passed more paintings. Enough said.

The dungeons were dark, but that wasn't very surprising. What was surprising was how Sirius was happy about going to Potions. It really didn't take much to make the guy content. Give him a lollipop and he'd be smiling for days. It's quite amusing.

I walked in front of the pack for some reason. Perhaps it was the fact that I was so awake, having woken up so early, that I had more energy. I'm not sure that made sense, but it could explain my need to walk so quickly. Still in front, I turned around, talking to my best mates.

"So Padfoot. What _did_ you dream about last night that's making you so bloody happy?" I commented, grinning.

"Shut up, Prongs. I'm just in a good mood. This day holds so much potential, so much light…"

"Err…" Remus, Peter, and I replied, staring oddly at him, reminding me strangely of my encounter with Evans. Back on topic, I had never heard him say something so optimistic. Something had to have happened to him last night that made him act so happy. Being the sneaky and clever Marauder that I am, I'll find out sooner or later. Or maybe he'll just tell me.

The conversation ending on an awkward note, I was about to turn around, realizing I was walking backwards for the longest time and managed not to trip on again. _Score!_ I thought. But you know how the saying goes. I spoke too soon.

Just as I turned around, my foot tripped—over my other foot, no doubt—and I twisted around, falling hard and fast. But not on the floor, no. Merlin just had to make the situation even funnier for the other Marauders and throw another person in the tangled mess, a girl to be exact.

It was then that I realized I was right outside of the Potions classroom and that I probably tripped on top of someone trying to get to class. Poor girl, I didn't mean to ruin her day. After thinking about all this, I finally decided to get off of the girl, because it's not like I suffocated her enough already. I then thought I should look at the girl's face and help her up. You know, the least-I-could-do situation in which I try to be polite—not that completely smothering someone was.

Looking at her face, I realized who it was. _Evans_. She just seemed to pop up everywhere! The fact that she had Potions with me didn't even register in my mind. It was like she was following me. Oh, okay no. That's a weird thought. She wouldn't, would she?

However, I put politeness and manners before I completely zoned out and started stupidly at her face—like she stared at mine last night—and proffered my hand to help her up. I looked into her eyes, and the next thing that happened was really weird. I couldn't explain it. I felt like I couldn't look away, like I'd lose the magical moment if I did, however cliché that sounds. It was only me and her in that moment. Nobody else existed. Yeah, they all disappeared. And to make things worse, she was about as close to me as a pancake stuck to a pan. More or less.

* * *

_A/N: Well hey everyone! Here is the second chapter to RYFY (Resisting You For Years). I hope it was good and that I updated quick enough. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Like last time, what were you favorite lines from this chapter? :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
